Finn's Life
by Lexxxx
Summary: Finn thinks through his life.  Its been a good one he decides.  His mother-in-law hasn't strangled him yet, and what could be better then that?


**The Finn and Santana stories are back! This one takes you through Finn's life with Santana by his side. For refrence, Ashland is a college in Ohio, OU is Ohio University, NYU is New York University, Penn State is in Pennsylvania, Ohio Northern University is in Ohio and close to Lima, and UCLA. Well maybe you've heard of it. Its in Los Angeles.**

**I do not own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lexi**

...

He is seven years old and its his first day at a brand new school. The teacher tells him to stand up and say something about himself. So Finn stands up and announces, rather loudly, that he has no father. Because he is dead. The young teacher looks horrified and none of the other kids will loook him in the eye after that. Except one boy, he has a mohowk and Finn thinks thats wicked. Finn sits next to him and learns he doesn't have a dad either and his name is Puck, short for Puckerman. They become best friends.

**{Sometimes Finn wishes they hadn't}**

He and Puck are 10 years old. They're in 5th grade and the top dogs in elementary school. Puck likes beating kids up, Finn doesn't like it too much but he's too afraid to say anything. Puck doesn't really catch on that Finn hates fighting and gets Finn into fights constantly. They never lose and they only stop because stupid Kurt Hummel tells the teacher.

**{Finn's glad Kurt told on them} **

He is 12 and in middle school. He and Puck are starting on their football team and Finn learns you better like getting hit. His mom comes to every single game and takes him and Puck out to eat afterwards. Puck's mom doesn't go to the games cause she has baby Lily at home and she doesn't approve of her son playing football. Mrs. Puckerman is weird. At dinner, they talk about the cheerios. Finn thinks Kelli Moissan is cute but all Puck talks about is Quinn Fabray.

**{Finn should've have realized it then}**

Finn is fourteen and a freshman at McKinley. He likes it so far, Coach Tanaka's practices are pretty easy and he hasn't gotten slushied yet. He has all Cs and Bs, mostly Cs, and Puck hasn't gotten him into a fight yet this year. Quinn Fabray is flirting with him and Coach is hinting Finn's going to start soon.

**{It was all to good to last}**

He is 16 years old. Quinn is pregnant. He is the father. He can only think of everything he is losing: a chance out of Lima, Rachel, college, Rachel, happiness, Rachel. He never even thinks about what Quinn is losing.

**{Maybe Puck is a better father}**

He's still sixteen. In a week he went from having his pregnant girlfriend living with him to hating his pregnant ex-girlfriend who is living with his ex-best friend who is the real father. And somehow he managed to get with Rachle, break up with her, go out with Santana AND Brittany, decide he didn't want to be with Brittany and Santana, try to get back together with Rachel, and have her deny him. In a week. And through it all, he misses Quinn. So he writes her a note about Mrs. Puckerman's fourteen types of crazy and sticks it in her locker. He hangs back after school and watches her find the note and read it, a small smile playing at her lips. He then watches his best friend of nine years walk up to her and gently grab her hand, leading her down the hall.

**{He sees it then}**

He is seventeen and its the summer before his senior year. He isn't sure if he is dating Rachel, but he doesn't _think _he is. His mom marries Burt, and he's cool with it. Burt makes her happy. And Kurt isn't as weird since he got a boyfriend. At the reception, he dances with _her_. Her gold dress makes her skin glow and he likes how her long, dark hair is curled loosely and falls down past her shoulders. She looks beautiful.

**{He never thought he would call Santana Lopez beautiful}**

He is eighteen. They all graduated from high school, Puck and Brittany included. He and Rachel have been dating an entire year and he's close with Puck and Quinn again. They are all happy and its a great month. But everyone starts to split up. Quinn and Puck are going to OU. Mike is going out to LA and Tina is going down to South Carolina. Artie is going to NYU and so is Rachel. Finn is heading down to Ashland. Rachel breaks up with him right after graduation.

**{He's actually glad she did it}**

He is 21 years old and a senior at Ashland with a major in education with his focus on science and biology. Turns out, he's good at science. Who would have thought? He bumps into Santana and he is shocked she goes to Ashland too. He notices she's changed, she looks less bitchy. They have coffee and talk for over two hours, only stopping because she has class.

**{He was right, she is less bitchy}**

They are 25 and living in Lima. Finn is teaching at McKinley and Santana is managing Britt's boutique, putting her business degree to good use. Santana laughs that Finn is helping mold young minds and Finn laughs, inwardly of course: he values his limbs, that Santana is back in Lima.

**{He wouldn't have it any other way}**

They are 28 and Finn has just proposed after six years of dating. Santana is so thrilled the ring could have been a ring pop and she would have said yes. They wait until Saturday to call all their friends and as they do, Santana realizes all their friends (save Kurt and Sam) are married. Santana gets pissed and locks herself in the bathroom for four hours.

**{Finn is glad they waited, most of their friends end up divorced anyway}**

He is thirty years old when they get married. He looks classic, Puck shaved the hawk at Quinn's urging and Satnana's threatening. Santana looks drop dead gorgeous. Mercedes and Kurt didn't even try to control everything and Mrs. Lopez only tried to strangle Finn six times. All in all, its a good day.

**{The most important thing is Santana is now Mrs. Hudson}**

He is thirty-one when he buys Santana a puppy, hoping to ease her into the thirties. It doesn't really work, but she loves their giant, slobbery dog. She names him Beau and he is a loyal dog for a good eleven years.

**{He'll never admit it. But he may like Beau} **

He is 32 when Santana gives birth to the twins. They name them Christopher Jeremy after Finn's father and William Bryan, because Mr. Schue changed their lives.

**{The twins are everything to him and Santana} **

He is 34 when Santana has their baby girl. They name her Brianne Marie, and she is prefect. The twins were on the small side, kind of yellow, and wrinkly. But Brianne is pink and smooth and just glorious. She isn't even a day old and Finn is already googling how much a pony will cost.

**{He can only hope she is less trouble then the twins}**

He is 37 when the twins start kindergarden and he has never been happier. Santana takes Brianne to work and their house isn't a total disaster zone every single day.

**{At least until the twins get home}**

They get yelled at when the school finds out Santana can pick the twins up when school ends, but still signed them up for the after school program. The one designed for parents who absolutely cannot pick up their kids until later. It only works for a month, but its a great month.

**{Finn swears they didn't care until Will bit the one teacher on the ear and Chris tried to tie the other one down}**

He is 45. Bri is 11. Will and Chris are 13. And Santana is constantly bitching about being 45. Puck's oldest, Korrine, is headed off to OU in the fall. Puck complains nonstop about hte money, but Finn's never seen him prouder. Korrine's smart and Finn is obnoxiously proud of his goddaughter. He buys her a graduation gift, a little fish named Bonnie. Santana smacks him when Korrine opens it and Finn bursts out that it was all Brianne's idea

**{He knows Korrine loves it though}**

The twins are going to college and Finn refuses to acknowladge how old he is. When he writes checks to Penn State and UCLA (really Chris?) Puck claps him on the back and welcomes Finn to the world of college. Puck and Quinn sent five kids to college, Korrine, Amanda, Vincent, Riley, and Brad. Finn groans and prays that Bri gets a scholership.

**{She doesn't and Finn willingly pays for Ohio Northern University}**

He is still refusing to acknowladge how old he is when Brianne goes to college and Will joins the army. Okay, he is 52 and so is Santana no matter what she says. Its the scariest moment of his life watching Will board the plane. He doesn't know what do except hold Santana while she cries. He tries to be supportive, but the fear overwhelms him.

**{He's glad he went through it with Will, so he knows how to help Rachel when her son goes to the army}**

he is 57 when Brianne marries Todd Karofsky and he walks her down the aisle. He hates the older Karofsky and is secretly hoping he gets a reason to punch him. Like if the asshole tries to look up Santana's dress. Cause her dress is short, not that Finn wants it to be long. Santana is in killer shape and he likes it that way. It never happens and Finn knows San would murder him if he punched Brianne's father-in-law at Bri's wedding. He just keeps repeating 'Bri is happy' over and over again.

**{He really only stays strong because Santana is crying}**

He is 60 when Will loses his left leg in Japan and Finn just about rips somebody's head off. Chris is marrying Annmarie in a week and now the stress of an injured son is added on top of that. Chris tries to put the wedding off, but Will won't hear of it. So the best man is a one-legged, totally drugged up, war vet. Brianne demands a divorce from Todd two weeks later and they start their messy divorce, Finn's first grandchild, Loren, caught right in the middle.

**{He doesn't know what to do except stay strong for Santana}**

He is 63 when Brianne and Todd's divorce is finale. In a mere three months, he is walking her down the isle again to her next husband- Jerry. Finn doesn't like him, but he loves Bri. So he keeps his mouth shut.

**{He's glad he did, Jerry makes Brianne and Loren happy}**

He is 65 and so is Santana when their second grandchild comes. Its a baby boy born to Annmarie and Chris. He looks exactly like Finn, something Finn thinks is pretty awesome. They name him James. Ten months later, Will's girlfriend Stacy has a baby girl. They name her Jennifer Drizzle Hudson.

**{Finn loves it. So does Quinn.}**

He is 70 years old. He and Santana have been together for 49 years and married for forty. Its been the happiest _almost_ fifty years of his life. He honestly never thought Santana fucking Lopez would make him this happy. But she has.

**{He's kind of surprised Mrs. Lopez never strangled him}**

He dies at 72. He's happy with his life and he's happy with Santana. She dies 5 days after him and their children joke its because she can't live without him.

**{Its more like Finn can't live without Santana.}**


End file.
